monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amarganix
Permafrost |ailments = Severe Iceblight Severe Earthblight Paralysis |weaknesses = Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Amarganix is a Sauridian notable for the large spines located on its neck. It utilizes freezing rocks and soil in battle, spewing them at anything that would threaten it. Physiology Amarganix is quite small for a Sauridian, reaching a standard length of 33 feet, and has the standard Sauridian build, with a long neck, a small head, a bulky torso, a long tail, and column-like legs. However, it has some visual differences to set itself apart from the others. It has many elongated, bifurcated spines on its neck that act similar to horns, being used to stab foes, and smaller spines can be found on its back, tail, and the sides of its torso. Its body is primarily azure, with its underbelly and the banded markings appearing on its legs and back being whitish-blue, and the spines are emerald green. The colour of these spines will change depending on its current mood: green indicates a normal demeanour, red indicates anger, and blue indicates exhaustion. Biology Amarganix is a herbivore and a fungivore, subsisting on a variety of tree leaves, herbs, shrubs, mushrooms, mosses, lichens, and grasses found within the Boreal Reef, and despite its small size compared to many other Sauridians, it has few predators and rivals due to its strength, with the only creatures being able to actively threaten it being monsters equal or greater than it in terms of power, such as Legiana, Tigrex, Barioth, Gammoth, Kirin, and other Amarganixes. Despite what its small legs would suggest, it is fairly quick for its size, being able to run at speeds of up to 30-40 mph, and this speed is due to it having sturdy leg bones that can greatly tolerate bending movements, which act as a limit regarding how fast an animal's maximum speed will be. Its neck is covered in many long, bifurcated spines, which act in a similar manner to horns, being used to stab foes whenever it points its neck down, and these spines secrete a neurotoxin that induces paralysis within seconds, which it maintains by eating Parashrooms. These spines can also create loud noises when clattered together, deafening foes within earshot of them, and males use these noises to attract mates, with the loudest sounds having the greatest potential when it comes to finding a mate. Furthermore, the spines also change colour depending on the monster's current mood, with green indicating tranquility, red indicating aggression, and blue indicating exhaustion. In addition to paralyzing toxins, it can utilize weaponized permafrost to its advantage, spewing frozen rocks and beams of frozen soil at foes, even being able to summon giant pillars of permafrost that can crush smaller foes with ease, and it sustains this ability by consuming large quantities of rocks, soil, and ice. Similar to bull elephants and Mizutsune, males of the species develop a surge in testosterone levels during the mating season, causing them to become immensely aggressive and attack anything in sight, and they will even barge into nearby towns and cause wanton destruction in them, which is the main reason hunters are requested to cull them. Behavior Amarganix is generally placid, keeping to itself unless threatened or provoked, but will become highly aggressive during the mating season, attacking anything in sight, from other monsters and hunters to hapless passersby. This aggression is one of the reasons why hunters are requested to deplete their numbers. Abilities Amarganix exhibits control over the Permafrost element, spewing frozen rocks and beams made of frozen soil at enemies. The spines on its necks can be used to stab foes when it rears its head down, and they inject paralyzing venom upon impalement. It is also quite fast for a creature its size, reaching top speeds of up to 40 mph, and when combined with its neck spines, it can use its speed to deadly effect. Habitat Amarganix thrives exclusively in the Boreal Reef. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 5,200 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,860 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,640 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 6,760 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 20 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Neck: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Body: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Legs: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Spines: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 20 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Neck = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Spines = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars N/A Attacks Kick Amarganix kicks at the hunter with one of its forelegs. This attack deals medium damage. Rear Kick Amarganix kicks at the hunter with one of its rear legs. This attack deals medium damage. It will often use this as a counterattack against hunters who attack it from behind. Lunge Amarganix rears its head down, pointing its neck spines at the hunter, then lunges at them. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Paralysis. Charge Amarganix scrapes its foot across the ground, then charges at the hunter with its neck facing downward, pointing its neck spines at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Paralysis. While it takes longer to start than the Lunge, it has greater distance and power. Tail Slam Amarganix hoists its tail into the air, slams it on the ground, then sweeps it 180 degrees clockwise. This attack deals medium-high damage and has a 50% chance of causing Paralysis. The first attack has quake effects that require Tremor Res +1 to negate, while the second hit will send the hunter flying to the side. Body Slam Amarganix shifts to one side, then throws itself to the other side in an attempt to bash into the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage. Head Swing Amarganix swings its head at the hunter in an attempt to bat them away. This attack deals medium damage and sends them flying across the room. Tail Whip Amarganix swings its tail 180 degrees clockwise, then swings it 180 degrees counterclockwise. Both swings deal medium damage and have a 50% chance of causing Paralysis. Permafrost Ball Amarganix spits a frozen rock at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Severe Earthblight. Triple Permafrost Ball Amarganix spits three frozen rocks at the hunter, the first one flying to the right, the second one flying to the left, and he third one flying to the middle. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Severe Earthblight. Permafrost Beam Amarganix spews out a beam of frozen soil, then repeatedly sweeps it 180 degrees while standing in place. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Severe Earthblight. Permafrost Pillar Amarganix spews a beam of frozen soil towards the ground, then quickly raises its head up, causing the beam to form a massive pillar of frozen soil. It will then hide behind the pillar until it topples on its own to avoid damage, or send it falling down with a body check in order to crush the hunter, and once it hits the ground, it will burst into a large cluster of frozen soil that flies in randomized directions. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Iceblight and Severe Earthblight, and once the pillar collapses and hits the ground beneath it, it will have quake effects that require Tremor Res +1 to negate. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiALJFui00I Weapons Great Sword Polar Scimitar --> Polar Warmonger Long Sword Neurotoxic Talwar --> Neurotoxic Assailant Sword and Shield Aptian Yatagan --> Aptian Crusader Dual Blades Barremian Swords --> Barremian Assassins Lance Amarga Spear --> Amarga Invader Gunlance Alpine Gonne --> Alpine Breaker Switch Axe Permafrost Axe --> Permafrost Berserker Charge Blade Boreal Shamshir --> Boreal Decimator Insect Glaive Ganix Rifle --> Ganix Hunter Bow Auroral Bow --> Auroral Sharpshooter Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 105-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water -15 * Thunder +10 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Negate Mud/Snow, Snow Blade, Cold Cancel, Short Breath High-Rank Defense: 265-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water -15 * Thunder +10 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Negate Mud/Snow, Snow Blade, Cold Cancel, Short Breath G-Rank Defense: 475-710 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water -15 * Thunder +10 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +15 Skills: Negate Mud/Snow, Snow Blade, Cold Cancel, Short Breath Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -10 * Thunder +15 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Negate Mud/Snow, Snow Blade, Cold Cancel, Short Breath High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -10 * Thunder +15 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Negate Mud/Snow, Snow Blade, Cold Cancel, Short Breath G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water -10 * Thunder +15 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 Skills: Negate Mud/Snow, Snow Blade, Cold Cancel, Short Breath Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The head will become scarred. Spines- The spines will become chipped. Legs x4- The legs will become scarred. Tail- The tail will be severed. Trivia * Amarganix was inspired by Amargasaurus, a sauropod notable for the large spines on its neck, and is named after it. * Amarganix is partially based on Aurorus, a sauropod-like Pokémon with a bifurcated sail on its neck. * When exhausted, Amarganix will fail to spit permafrost at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on herbs, tree leaves, seeds, or mushrooms. * Amarganix's title references how its spines change colour depending on its mood, with them turning into colours that are present during auroras. ** Green auroras are the most common of them all, due to fairly high concentrations of oxygen at lower altitudes, along with human eyes being more sensitive to green light. Green is also associated with peace in Chinese culture. For these reasons, green was the colour chosen to reflect its tranquility, which is its most common state of mind. ** Red auroras only appear at the highest altitudes, which is due to more intense solar activity and lower concentration of oxygen atoms occurring in them, along with the fact that human eyes are less sensitive to red light, which is why its spines flare red when enraged. Another reason why its spines flare red is because that colour represents rage. ** Blue auroras only appear in very low altitudes, which is due to low oxygen levels, along with molecular nitrogen and ionized nitrogen taking over the role of producing visible light. For these reasons, its spines flare blue when exhausted. Another reason why blue was chosen is because low oxygen levels in the body can result in cyanosis, and one symptom of cyanosis is fatigue. * Instead of roaring, Amarganix will hiss at hunters while clattering its neck spines together when angered. The noise produced by the clattering requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Sauridian